Conventional in-ground irrigation systems consist of a network of pipes, sprinkler heads, valves, and other fittings to deliver water to gardens and other landscapes. The pattern in which water is delivered is pre-determined by the layout of such systems; because they are installed below grade they are not generally not re-configurable without a significant expenditure of time and money.
Water delivery in conventional irrigation systems typically occurs through one or more sprinkler heads positioned close to grade level. To deliver water to a wide area, streams of water project upward and outward from the sprinkler heads. In some cases, supply water is provided at sufficient pressure so that no additional pressurization of the stream is needed to achieve a desired coverage of the landscape. In other cases, the supply water is pressurized further before delivery through the sprinkler heads to ensure adequate coverage of the landscape.